Fanfiction Guide
Before you start typing away your fanfictions and publishing them here, there are a few things you should probably know. This means the basic rules. Along with that, this guide includes tips on how to start your fanfiction and more useful things. Rules Rules. We all probably dislike rules. However, on a fanfiction site, they are neccassary. Leaving Comments Leaving hateful comments hurts people, you know. Which is why we have a strict policy on no hurtful comments towards users or stories saying they suck. If you want to stay here, follow this rule. Leaving bad comments will get you banned. No exceptions. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't leave comments. In fact, users look forward to comments saying they like this or that it's going well so far or even someone pointing out a simple error or two so they can fix it. To leave a comment, all you have to do is, #go to the page you want to comment on. #scroll down to the bottom of the page and there should be a comment section #write your comment. #publish the comment #and it's done! All hurtful comments will be deleted and the IP adress/user will be blocked. Spam No leaving spam. Spam is annoying and very frustrating. Imagine going onto a page and seeing all down the page when you expected a story! How disappointing. All spam will be deleted and users temporarily blocked. Ratings As this is a site able to be seen by anyone, we keep it PG 13. This means no sexual content, sexually suggestive content, severe swear words (if you are unsure about a word, send a talk message to an admin), very detailed violence, ect. Users will be banned, stories deleted and it WILL be permanent. Light kissing and flirting is okay, language like shit or damn is fine but no more and a bit of gore is fine but not lots. Starting a Fanfiction Characters To start a fanfiction, you probably will want to plan the characters first. To do this, go in the right hand corner of the top near the menu bar. There should be a button saying "Contribute". Click this button and then click "Add a page". Name the page what the character is called. For example, I'm making a character now. #Click contribute #Click Add a Page #Name it "John Smith" (you name yours what it is called) #Write up my character #Click publish In your characters page, it is a good idea to have these things: *A appearance and maybe a few photos for your character (but not thousands...five is enough or ten if your desperate) *A personality: are they nice or mean or sarcastic or love blood *Likes and dislikes *Their basic details: name, age, gender/sex, parents, what creature (human, witch, ect) *What story they are in, or stories *Their childhood/History/past Don't lie on the character page. Meaning, don't write something down but change it in the story. It makes it bad for the readers. Stories To make a story. #Click "Contribute" by the menu bar. #Add a Page #Name it what you want your story to be called (for example, Smiles for Sally, The Woods of Weird, ect) #Write a brief summary about your story #Link the characters in it. To link, you do the name of the character's page here #Start writing!